


Baby we're crazy

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Request fics [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Now we're off to the races placesready set the gate is downand now we're goin inTo Las Vegas, pay us, Casino OasisHoney it's time to spin
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Request fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Baby we're crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So here is the first request! This one is for El! Hope you like the first chapter!(not beta read)

Hongjoong and Seonghwa have an interesting relationship. They always have since the first day Seonghwa seen the short man at a strip club.

—

It all started three years ago when Seonghwa was feeling particularly stressed with his job. Everything in his line of business was getting very hectic and what better way to destress than to go to a strip club and watch a bunch of hot guys and girls get naked. 

So that's wat he did. 

What he didn't think would happen was a beautiful short man with bright red hair to be there, or to give him sly winks and smirks. 

And you see, Seonghwa was a simple man, seeing a beautiful man who was just his type winking at him while he stripped down, it turned him on immensely! Can you blame him though? 

So naturally, once the man's performance was over and his shift as well, Seonghwa approached him, and they hit it off. 

He found out the mans name was Hongjoong and he was Seonghwa's age as well! 

From there their relationship developed. Despite being a Mafia boss, Seonghwa treated Hongjoong to sweet dates that would later turn into Hongjoong being pinned down and fucked roughly. 

A year after they got together Hongjoong found out about Seonghwa's other life, he found out that his boyfriend was the leader of one of the biggest mafias in Seoul. 

He didn't care though, he quit his job at the strip club and joined Seonghwa in the Mafia business.

No one in the business was at all intimidated by Hongjoong showing up out of the blue, they just thought he was a timid ex stripper not to be feared, Seonghwa found it funny just how wrong they we're about it all.

Hongjoong was.... Not what anyone would suspect him to be. 

He was pretty, small, well mannered, and hardly spoke during the meetings he occasionally attended. But, as the saying goes. 

Don't judge a book by it's cover. 

And they really shouldn't have done that. 

Seonghwa knew what Hongjoong was capable of, he didn't look like he could be capable of ll the things he was, but Seonghwa had witnessed them first hand.

Hongjoong was one crazy son of a bitch.

Maybe worse than Seonghwa was. 

He was going to have some fun with the short man by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I decided to do this in chapters is cause I felt that it wouldn't really work if it was a one shot. I thought it would be better in chapters, hope you don't mind!
> 
> It's also a pretty lame first chapter but the will get longer and better after this!


End file.
